We Are Warriors: Kindred
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. The Eternal Hunt is on...but this one won't end in death. Character belongs to The Kitsune Girl Ahri
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize for how stinking long this took. I got on a League kick and started playing and I couldn't stop. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, here's the second installment of the _We Are Warriors_ series, the Kindred Arc.**

Chapter 1

It wasn't quite yet sundown, the sun still blazed above her even as it cast orange rays across the deepening sky, but Dianne Faye knew that this was when the best hunting was. The sixteen year old girl quietly slipped out of the house with her precious bow in hand. She cast a look back at the silent dwelling before giving a slight smile.

It was good to get out of the house every few days or so and just be out hunting. She wasn't exactly considered the most _normal_ of teenagers…even her mother and older sister thought she was strange. Dianne had an uncanny ability to tell when someone was about to die…more often than not, it came true.

Even with that, Dianne preferred to be alone…well, at least that's how it was after her father had died a couple years ago in an accident. Before he died, Dianne and her father enjoyed hunting together. Her father would set traps and wait for the animal to come to them. Dianne didn't care much for it. She preferred to track down the prey and give it a swift release rather than let it struggle and try and free itself by causing more harm than anything.

Her father teasingly called her his 'Little Lamb' because of that peaceful nature. But make no mistake…if you got her riled…

It just wasn't a good thing and we'll leave it at that.

When Dianne wasn't hunting, though, she was mostly found on her computer…most of the time playing League of Legends with a few of her friends. She wasn't close to anyone, mainly because she didn't enjoy the company of others, but she'd still speak if spoken to and be civil if treated kindly.

Just as Cira found resonance with Leona…Dianne had a champion she had gotten very good with as well.

Kindred, the Eternal Hunters.

Dianne figured that Kindred, while just characters in the game, were actually represented in the 'real' world and not just in Valoran. Kindred decided who died when and where…also how. The all-knowing yet emotionally lacking Lamb provided the swift release with a single silvery arrow…while the all-feeling yet wisdom lacking Wolf provided the slow, violent end of a soul struggling to hold on to those last bright tendrils of life.

The two completed each other and were never without the other. Where Lamb walked, there Wolf prowled and where Wolf stalked, Lamb hunted.

"May the Hunt be good tonight, Dad," Dianne whispered with a faint smile as she continued into the woods.

* * *

It was getting late, but Dianne was _not_ turning back. The girl was _so_ close to actually getting something after a month of being away from the Hunt. Dianne knelt down onto the soft, muddy ground, placing her fingers into a depression in the mud. She gave a thoughtful hum as she looked up.

Her quarry had led her on a merry little chase through the woods. Dianne had seen her limping through the brush earlier and decided that if she was _that_ hurt then the deer would be better off in a better place.

The doe was still limping, so that hadn't been something to throw Dianne off her trail. Judging by the slight drag to the prints, the doe was tired and slowing down. She also had _just_ been in the area as the tracks were fresh and not dulled over by the passage of time.

"Alright, girl," Dianne whispered, renewing her grip on her bow as she nocked an arrow to it, "Time to end the Hunt,"

Dianne never used guns…loud noisy things scared off the animals after one shot. Her father tried a gun before…they got a little buck. Nothing else. For the whole day. That wasn't a fun trip…it had rained the whole time and it was _freezing_ and then adding the fact that they only got _one_ deer that day made the whole day worse. Oh…and then there was the part where they slid down into the creek and had a mud fight before coming home and scaring the living daylights out of her sister and mother. That was fun...

She shook her head, smiling as she quietly crept forwards, keeping an eye out for the wounded doe…and then stopped. For there, taking a drink from the creek, was the doe. Dianne quietly picked up a handful of leaves and released them into the air, watching in satisfaction as they blew towards her. She was downwind of the doe…there was _no way_ she'd smell her.

Dianne quietly brought up her bow, pulling the arrow back until its fletching just brushed her cheek bones. She let out a long, calm breath, focusing on her target and releasing…

Right as a wolf's howl rifled through the air. The doe's head jerked away, staring in the direction of the howl and the arrow thudded into the tree bark with a solid _thwack!_ The doe immediately limped off as Dianne growled and grumbled under her breath. It wasn't fair! That was _hers_!

All thoughts of anger and rage went out of her head…as a low, rumbling snarl rifled through the air. Dianne whirled around, another arrow nocked, right as three very large wolves stalked out of the brush. They looked like they hadn't eaten for a while and to her sinking heart, it looked like they'd just found a meal. _Her_.

The wolves came closer, snarling as strands of gooey saliva dripped from their open maws. Dianne barely had enough time to raise her bow, much less run, when they pounced. She's be lying if she said she wasn't terrified. The largest, and probably the leader, leapt for her throat. Dianne raised her bow, slipping the weapon between the wolf's teeth as it chomped at the bow's curve, saliva flying everywhere as it snarled and the two smaller wolves ravaged her legs, chest, arms…anywhere they could reach. The lead wolf backed off suddenly, getting ready to charge in and take Dianne by surprise…only for Dianne to give a desperate cry and level the bow so that the arrow was locked on target.

Time seemed to slow, her heart beat in her chest faster than a hummingbird's wings…and she let the arrow fly, hearing it go with a wet _thud_ through the leader's mouth and into his throat. The wolf gave a strangled gurgle before skidding to a dead halt at the girl's ravaged feet. It's two companions froze, staring at the lifeless body of their leader before looking at the wild, scared gaze of the black-haired child before them…from down the shaft of another arrow. The two wolves panicked, scuttling back into the underbrush in hopes of finding something that wouldn't fight back.

Dianne gave a breathless, wild laugh as she shook horribly. She'd lived…some way some how she'd lived through the attack. The adrenaline started to wear off and Dianne took in the situation as she stared dazedly down at her blood-stained form. No…she thought she'd gotten away with minimal injury but it turned out it was very possible she wouldn't make it.

The white strand in her black hair, now stained crimson with her and the wolf's blood, flopped in her face, spattering the copper-scented liquid across it.

 _"I'm going to die out here…"_ she thought dimly as the twilight became deeper and darker, _"But I guess that's ok. All life is temporary…embracing life means accepting death and I think I lived my life the best I could. I'll get to see Dad again…so I'm ready for your arrow, Lamb,"_

And she closed her eyes, waiting.

* * *

Unknown and unseen to Dianne, a pale figure wavered into being not too far from her, an ornate silver bow in its hands as it knocked an arrow and aimed at the girl. A dark, violet-black shadow swirled around the pale figure, two pale blue lights flickering in the darkness.

 **"I want the tender-thing,"** a gruff, deep male voice rumbled as the shadow swirled around more and more frequently.

"She has not run," a soft, silvery female voice replied, "She's accepted me,"

 **"Then why haven't you shot her?"** the male asked.

The pale figure lowered it's bow, cocking it's head as it saw the girl's labored breaths spew clouds of pale mist into the air.

"This one fascinates me," it replied, "Not here, not yet,"

The figure turned to go as panicked cries and blazes of light shone through the area as a crowd of people barged into the clearing and gently picked up the 'dying' child.

"Soon and very soon, Dianne Faye," Lamb said as she stroked Wolf's head, "You will meet the Kindred…but not in a way you'd expect,"

* * *

"Dianne? Can you hear me?" a muffled voice asked as Dianne's eyes fluttered open.

"What…" she croaked, "Where am I? What's going…"

Her mother, Milena Faye, put a hand on her deathly cold daughter's shoulder.

"There was an accident," she told her, "But you're…"

"The Wolves…" Dianne stammered, reaching for something but not finding it.

"Here," her sister, Eva, started, handing her a pair of black glasses and helping her put them on, "Better?"

"Much," Dianne nodded tiredly, "I thought I was dead…"

"You very nearly were," Milena replied, "And…"

"You're still very much so at risk," a male voice replied, making Dianne's head snap towards the speaker.

He was tall, had dark hair, probably in his mid-thirties, early forties, and wore a dark fedora along with a crisp suit and tie.

"My name is Andrew Summers," he introduced himself, "I work for Riot…creators of League of Legends. You're familiar with it, right?"

Dianne nodded, of course she was…it was what she passed the time with when she wasn't hunting.

"Look, you're still at risk for dying," Andrew stated, "You have multiple wounds that the doctors can't fix as well as internal bleeding in multiple areas,"

"So why bother bringing me back here at all?" Dianne asked.

"Because I have a way that'll save you," Andrew explained, "It'll be painful, but worth it in the end. It…it does come with a price though,"

"What in this world doesn't," Dianne deadpanned, making Andrew chuckle.

"It won't cost you or your family a cent," Andrew explained, "But your time…you'll have to answer summons for the rest of your life,"

"For _what_ ,"

"To be a Champion for the League. Or rather, let them become part of you," Andrew said simply, making Dianne give a loud laugh.

"You're pulling my leg. Nice way to get a dying girl's hopes up,"

"We've had a success,"

Dianne shut up, staring at the man carefully.

"You…what?"

"Believe me, you're not the first to be Chosen," Andrew told her, "We've had another Chosen and her accident I'd say was worse than yours. Broken spine and her skull was shattered in many different places. She threw a girl out of the way of a speeding car only to get hit and thrown about twenty feet onto a concrete brick pile. She's perfectly healthy now and doing very well,"

"And…who is she?"

"You'll meet her eventually if you decide to take my offer," Andrew told her, "Your mother and sister agree with me. Seems they want you to live just as much as the other girl's family did…I want that too,"

Dianne looked at her family, who looked back at her a little guiltily. They'd thought she was crazy…multiple times and they didn't hide that from her. But, that didn't mean that they didn't love her and wanted her to live at all cost.

"Who," Dianne asked.

"What?"

"Who's chosen me?"

"That would be the Eternal Hunters themselves," Andrew told her, "Kindred took a special interest in you, Lamb especially,"

He gave a soft smile at Dianne's shocked expression.

"I honestly wasn't expecting them to choose someone, I guess that means that there's a chance everyone will at some point in time," he added, "But, that said…will you accept and live on as a Champion of the League to be summoned and fight on the Fields of Justice? Or will you refuse and accept death by Lamb's arrow or Wolf's teeth?"

Dianne's eyes flashed and she gave a determined smile.

"I accept the offer,"

 **I really hope I did Dianne justice, she's not mine...she belongs to The Kitsune Girl Ahri after I constantly bugged them about it. Don't be afraid to give your champion choice to me! I will so as many of these as I get champions before I decide to work on the big story with all of them. Next up, Dianne will probably get used to having not one but two voices in her head and eventually meet her fellow Chosen.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am _so_ sorry for how long this took. I've got Finals coming up and I got distracted by that and playing League to keep myself sane and not freaking out. Anyway, here's the last bit of Kindred's arc, I hope everyone liked it.**

Chapter 2

Dianne was back out into the woods and hunting much faster than Cira had been able to get back to her 'normal' life. Then again, being the newly Chosen Eternal Hunters had to have something to do with it.

The young woman took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second before reopening them, locking onto the deer that grazed unknowingly in her sights.

 _"Breathe in, breathe out…"_ she thought…

 **"What's taking so long?"** a low male voice growled as a shadow swirled around Dianne's waist, **"Shoot!"**

Dianne gave a huffed sigh and looked at the shadow that swirled around her, watching as it took the form of a large wolf.

"Patience, Wolf," Dianne told him, "I've got to focus,"

 **"Words, words, la-la-la pew twang pew,"** Wolf snarked, his misty form writhing in irritancy.

"Quit imitating Lamb," Dianne sighed as a female voice echoed in her head.

 _"I'm hungry, I'm hungry I'm bored. Chase! Chase! Chase!"_ Lamb returned, making Dianne give a soft groan of annoyance.

Having her own thoughts make themselves voiced was bad enough… _now_ she had two voices in her head that liked to voice their opinions. _Three_ if you counted her own moral compass.

"I wonder if the other Chosen had this problem?" Dianne murmured to herself as she lifted her bow once more…or rather, the blued bow of the Kindred.

Her own bow had been broken after her fight with the wolves, Andrew had offered Lamb's bow to the young woman…seeing as she'd need it if she was to be the next Eternal Hunters. But to be honest, and he was _not_ going to tell her this, he didn't want another episode of what happened with Cira and Leona when the latter found out her sword and shield were still in Runeterra. Wolf and Lamb knew, but Dianne didn't and the former two didn't see any reason why Dianne needed to know about Cira and Leona's fight with Andrew.

Dianne fixed her dark gaze on the doe once more…just to see a glowing circle of white, blue and violet swirl into being. She watched in wonder as the Mark of the Kindred glowed brightly above the doe.

 _"Take the Mark,"_ Lamb's voice whispered.

Dianne closed her eyes once more…and when she opened them again, they weren't the normal dark black irises that she normally had. No, her eyes burned the blued violet of the Kindred now. She pulled back on Lamb's bow, a silver arrow materializing on the string…

Right as a loud ' _thud!_ ' sounded off and the doe collapsed to the ground, lifeless with an aluminum arrow jutting between her ribs.

 **"NO!"** Wolf roared, swirling around Dianne, **"THAT WAS MINE!"**

"Easy," Dianne placated, although she was just as irritated.

"Look Daddy! I got it!" a little child's voice chirped as a little boy and his father stepped onto the scene.

Dianne's heart plummeted as she saw the boy excitedly kneeling down next to the doe while his father put a proud hand on his shoulder.

"Well done, sport," he beamed, ruffling the boy's hair, "Let's get her back to the truck, your Mom will make some good food out of this one,"

 **"They stole from us,"** Wolf snarled, **"We…"**

"Do nothing," Dianne ordered, "He's learning how to hunt, we'll find another,"

 **"…But that is not…"**

A shudder ran though Dianne's body and it was if she were looking through a telescope.

"It will be our way…for now, dear Wolf," Lamb replied, "Do not fear, we will take our Mark once more,"

She let Dianne take back control, making the girl shudder slightly as she held her arm.

"Don't do that to me," she started, "It feels weird,"

 _"I will only do it with permission from now on, Dianne Faye,"_ Lamb replied, _"Unless situation calls for such action, of course,"_

Wolf let out a howl and Dianne smiled as she sensed a wild, soaring feeling rise in her heart.

The Hunt was about to begin!

* * *

They had claimed a Mark and returned back to the house with their prize, a handsome six point buck, only to see Andrew standing on the porch, talking with Dianne's mother.

"Ah, there you are Dianne, Kindred," Andrew smiled, "I've been waiting for you,"

"For what?" Dianne asked warily.

"Mainly to say that I need you to come with me," Andrew told her, "I'm not going to keep it from you, I'm here to take you to Valoran so you can learn from your new teacher,"

 **"Lamb and I can teach her everything,"** Wolf growled, fading into existence.

"I'm not saying you can't, Wolf," Andrew replied as Dianne's mother shook her head, still not used to the spectral creature, "But Dianne needs to learn the basics of being a Champion's Chosen,"

"Meaning?" Dianne asked.

"Meaning you'll learn from our other Chosen," Andrew told her, "She's a good teacher, she's actually getting a degree in education,"

"So she's college age?" Dianne blinked.

"20," Andrew nodded, "Soon to be twenty one at the end of July,"

"And if…I don't want to go?"

"We can't keep Kindred decommissioned forever," Andrew admitted, "It's either you train with her _now_ or you get thrown into the Rift with no experience whatsoever,"

"Kindred's a Jungler," Dianne relied, "Is this other Chosen another Jungler?"

"No…" Andrew admitted, "She's a Fighter…or a Support, depends on how you build her,"

"So that means it's either Kayle, Soraka, Sona or Leona," Dianne murmured, "Lamb, do you know?"

 _"No,"_ Lamb replied, _"I don't. Andrew kept that part from us. All we know is that she and her Chosen had a bit of a fight with Andrew because Andrew didn't tell her her weapons were still in Runeterra,"_

"Do you think I should go?"

 _"Considering that a few Summoners are having us as the Marksman instead of the Jungler, yes. I believe that would be a wise idea,"_

"Fine," Dianne nodded, "We'll go,"

"Good," Andrew breathed a sigh of relief, "It won't take long. You'll be summoned within the hour though…I need to let her know she's going to teach you,"

* * *

Andrew wasn't lying, they _were_ summoned within the hour. What he failed to tell them…was that Dianne would actually become Lamb upon transporting.

Dianne was working on her shot with Lamb's bow with her sister overseeing her…just to make sure she didn't strain herself…when a sharp pain shot up her legs. Dianne shrieked as she pitched forwards and her legs bent backwards with sickening creaks and snaps, folding into a form that looked more akin to an animal's than human. Soft white fur started to sprout from Dianne's skin and a dark, pointed mask formed over her eyes, making it seem that her eyes were just solid blue. Light exploded around her and when it died…She was in a great atrium with a high ceiling and many windows.

The frightened girl caught her reflection in the mirror and she gasped as she saw herself. No longer did a girl of sixteen years with dark black hair and a white streak, glasses and dark black eyes stand before the mirror…instead, a white-furred, graceful creature stood before it. Her bow rested easily in her hand as she took in her form. A black mask of ancient wood sat on her face, covering it and exposing two floppy white ears that drooped down past it.

"What…what did they _do_ to me?" Dianne whispered, only to hear Lamb's soft voice instead of her own.

 _"You're me now,"_ Lamb replied as Wolf materialized around her, _"You're the new Kindred. You bear not only our name, but our look as well,"_

"Where am I?" Dianne asked as she looked around the large hallway.

 _"Let's find out,"_ Lamb suggested.

Dianne's ears flicked as she quietly, well, quietly for her, walked towards the nearest door, her hooves making soft clicking noises on the tile. She cautiously put a white-furred hand on the handle and gave it an experimental twist.

The door swung open without so much as a squeak.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would get here," a female voice started.

It was as warm as the sun and just as bright, Dianne cocked her head as her Wolf swirled around her, his own ears flicking anxiously.

"Who are you?" Dianne asked as she spied a figure standing in front of the window with her back towards Dianne.

"You must be Kindred," the woman started, "Dianne Faye I think's what Andrew told me your name was,"

"Y-Yes?" Dianne stammered as the woman gave a warm laugh and turned around.

She was taller than Dianne, but thicker built. She was human, her red hair rippling down her back as the sun glinted off her scarlet and gold armor…as well as the massive shield and rayed sword near her person.

"My name is Cira Noble, I'm a Chosen like you," the woman, Cira, started, "But you can call me by another name,"

She gave a smile, her golden eyes sparkling in joy and turning a brighter shade of gold.

"You can call me…Leona,"

* * *

Training wasn't that hard. Cira… _Leona_ … was good at being a support. Dianne stayed behind Cira and let the other Chosen take the brunt of the damage, giving a smile as the other Chosen laughed off the damage and proceeded to stun the other Champion with a quick bash of her glowing shield. She felt Kindred's power throbbing through her and she smiled as she was able to vault forwards over walls, minions, enemy Champions and take her Marks swiftly and efficiently.

"I'll have to ask Andrew if he can have one of the Junglers teach you how to do that," Cira explained as she whirled Leona's blade around with ease, "Because honestly, it's just you and me. I thought I was going to be the only one…and then Andrew told me _you_ existed,"

She gave a brilliant, warm smile.

"I'm glad I'm not alone anymore. No one needs to be alone,"

She looked up at the sun, closing her eyes and letting its warmth bathe her and heal her due to Leona's power.

"Andrew told me you were in an accident," Dianne started, "May I ask…"

"What happened?" Cira asked, giving a sad smile, "I saw a girl walking down the street…but there was a car going way too fast down it. She would have died if I didn't push her out of the way…I just wasn't fast enough,"

She rubbed a golden gauntlet behind her coppery hair.

"I still have scars," she admitted, "I was so close to dying, the doctors had all but given up on me,"

 _"She's not wrong,"_ Lamb replied, _"Cira was one who was accepting my arrow…and would have had Leona not Chosen her,"_

"Does that mean…I'm going to have to end someone's life?" Dianne asked.

 _"You are the Kindred now…you must take your Mark if you see it,"_

Dianne shook her head. She didn't want to, but Lamb was right. She couldn't show favoritism to anyone. If she saw her Mark, it was her job to take it.

She looked back at Cira, who had closed her eyes again and was facing the sun, her skin nearly glowing from the radiance.

"Thank you, Cira," Dianne started, making Cira's blue eyes open as she smiled, "It was nice meeting you…but I think I should be getting home,"

"You and me both," Cira nodded, "I've got to get back to college work…and I bet my boyfriend's waiting on me. Andrew called me out in the middle of our date night,"

She pulled a face and gave a low, warm laugh.

"Arthur's going to _kill_ Andrew one of these days," Cira chuckled, "He's still not happy about Andrew telling me I had to fight,"

Dianne gave a smile and turned to leave…but she could have sworn she saw Cira's figure flicker, the golden armor turning silver and a visor appearing over the woman's eyes while her copper hair turned white as snow. But it had to be a trick of the light…right?

* * *

Dianne had been sent back a long time ago and Cira waited patiently for Andrew to show up before she left for Earth once again. It didn't take much longer as Andrew walked into the room and faced the new Radiant Dawn.

"I've met Kindred, like you asked," Leona told him, "And trained her a bit too…why are we still here?"

"Because we've had another Chosen," he started, handing another picture to the first of the Chosen.

Cira took the photo, looking at the young man in it.

"His name is Samuel Falmer," Andrew told her, "But you'll learn to know him by a different name,"

"And that is?"

"Leona, Cira, meet Gragas,"

 **My goal with this series is to (hopefully) get some rivals. I've got Leona and Diana (and trust me, that's going to be fun) but I kinda want more. I'm also hoping to get more Projects in too because I'm going to be doing a story based on them after Fiora's arc's written (if I don't get anymore Projects). That...and I'm wanting to see if I can get at least one from every location.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
